Lu Xun
|hobby = Helping others. Fighting enemies. Spending time with Sun Quan. Reading. Writing. Drinking tea. Sleeping. Training. Eating. Stalking. Meditation. |goals = Assist the Sun family. Help Sun Quan to expand Wu. |family = Deceased parents Lu Mao (brother) Gu Cheng's mother (sister) Lu Kang (granduncle) Lu Ji (second cousin once removed) Lu Kai (relative) Sun Ce (father-in-law, deceased) Sun Ce's daughter (wife) At least one other wife |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Warrior}} Lu Xun (Chinese: 陸遜) is a supporting character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a loyal politician who was known to served Sun Quan in the Wu Empire. He is praised as a dexterous individual whose strategies prevailed over Guan Yu and Liu Bei's tactics. Overall by though, Lu Meng recognized his talents and specifically recommended him as a suitable successor. Lu Xun has would be continue to perform admirably in his services until he was dragged into the internal dispute for the throne by his lord's successor. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Biography Lu Xun named Yi belongs to the Lu family, an important clan in Wu County (present-day Suzhou, Jiangsu Province). After his parents dies being in accident, Lu Xun become an orphan who adopted by his grand uncle Lu Kang, administrator of Lujiang County. Although Lu Xun is considered to be a brilliant strategist who has a good relationship with each other, he can actually pursue their waywardness and grievances. Yuan Shu is a powerful warlord then eventually arrives in the south and received many abilities to discuss others. In anticipation of an attack, Lu Xun would later be sent to Wu County and raised by the sons of Lu Kang. But later on, Lu Xun was joined Sun Quan, the young leader who inherited the territory (Jiangdong), from his elder brother Sun Ce worried about that he let go of those bigger hearts and make Lu Xun marry his daughter. Later that year, Sun Ce was murdered by Xu Gong, Lu Xun often thinks of better dependence when he entertains others, but only can pay attention to this view and and implement it, even he should not be wronged so officiates as a minor official and then as commander military settlements in northern Hangzhou Bay. The Shanyue barbarian bandits attack Sun Quan, Lu Xun perceive so he cause out right now, two by one to crushes bandits in the squeeze. Cao Cao, the warlord who was rebut fought with Lu Xun, he and Sun Quan defeats the recalcitrant rebellious officer Pan Lin enthusiastically by skilful it. Cao Cao is never to be a remuneration of venal by the illicit spleen just nothing have to deaden Lu Xun whatsoever, Sun Quan is supporting to let off Cao Cao rear up by now to protect the latters and regions from disadvantage on risks. For these facts, he is often commissioned as "Colonel who establishes power". After Zhou Yu's death, Wu commander Lu Meng was attempted to conquer Jing Province at any time after explaining his missions with intentions, the territory was already defended by Liu Bei's sworn brother, Guan Yu. During the Battle of Hefei, Lu Xun needs to joined forces with his army to resist the fact that Cao Cao's forces and Sun Quan recognized that he would accepted himself, which should be progressive manifestation in the license. Cao Cao intends to carry his own margins and threaten them by abandoning himself, Lu Xun agrees to lead the army to hinder the enemy's attacked, but would drive the enemies away and Cao Cao temporarily retreated then does not stepping into danger as well. When Lu Xun arrived at Fan Castle in an attempt to receive the entire weapons and facing Guan Yu, he told them by the way that Sun Quan express these thinking skills without being annoyed. At that time, the armies definitely reply and not disapproved, Lu Xun know that everything it was done in the future would be stressful. Silence out to let Lu Meng executing Guan Yu, holding on the swathe to repression in jurisdiction of Jing Province. Lu Xun inadequate powerless as he tries to save Lu Meng from Guan Yu's bequeath damage so if was be too late. Notwithstanding, Lu Xun know that Lu Meng died from illness, which is miscarriage by sovereignty of the denouement. Jing Province was bring back around by Liu Bei, Lu Xun is profusion to mourn Lu Meng with his family. At the Battle of Yiling, Liu Bei take an oath in order to avenge Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's death, joining with his forces to defeated Sun Quan. Lu Xun was recommend a nominate to be a vital commander of Wu, he was being entangled by several officers so well now in absolutely necessary for the warriors to make another surprise attacked. The Shu forces are all spring and summer stationed. Suffering from heat and a slow supply line due to remoteness, Liu Bei repositions his encampments near the Yangtze River. Lu Xun and Zhu Ran are decided that they suppose to set fire into the military campaigns in order to agrees with then to doing somewhere, Shu forces themselves avoid capture. Too very long as managing to attack Shu, Lu Xun is resemble to Liu Bei's strategy then he preserve to be heed by Sun Quan. Keep running away from rapscallion if Liu Bei when even more then pluck on sized by ire take care for itself without inner being dangerous by anymore, Lu Xun was rapid just he going on defeat Liu Bei and win the battle. After the end of battle to restored Wu alliance and Shu alliance, Lu Xun enjoys immense prestige and controls the Jing Province on behalf of Sun Quan. He also becomes his personal advisor, advising him on his governance and giving his approval for military campaigns. During the Battle of Shiting, Wei commander Cao Xiu appeared in the breeding and led the army to attack Wu. Sun Quan gives the golden axe to Lu Xun exactly in riding a horse with a leather whip and the double swords. Cao Xiu was withstood by his internal heat and came to this point to overtake up with Lu Xun. Startled to death by Wu minister Zhou Fang, Cao Xiu promised to tremble his whole body, but he would be reported badly by the enemy. Lu Xun ought to nagging with Sima Yi, Wei's troops were teasing Sun Quan. Lu Xun, Zhu Huan, and Quan Cong are began to facing with Cao Xiu, Wei had more than 120,000 generals and vehicles, Sun Quan eventful but such had no choice to provoke Lu Xun. After Lu Xun and Sun Quan defeated Cao Xiu, Cao Xiu run away as hideaway in dejection so having dies by melancholy. The battle was victory now, Lu Xun and Sun Quan returned to the warriors together. At this time, Lu Xun should wear gorgeous clothes and look handsome or chic. Will starting at the banquet, Lu Xun dancing with several officers as offer everyone to be a splendiferous. Sun Quan become a emperor, Lu Xun and Zhuge Jin have been in favor of attacking Xiangyang and later new Hefei Castle, Lu Xun's relative Han Bian is looking for someone else to square up with accounts. Since then, Lu Xun and Zhuge Jin have reprimanded the emphasis hint to blame the enemy. Zhuge Jin believes that he and Lu Xun were to be devoted with Sun Quan. Nevertheless, he is a resourceful man whom helping Sun Quan by his desire, Zhuge Jin will be on the road after taking the boat. But he wants to know that the enemies has already driven and no longer have to plan for it, but they will concentrate on deal with them. These enemies have guarded the key points, many warriors have been dispatched for a long time. They should first calm down and stabilize the troops and used their tricks to withdraw from the area. When Sun Quan assumed the title of Emperor of Wu, Lu Xun became grand guardian of the heir apparent, Sun Deng. After Gu Yong dies, Lu Xun became a imperial chancellor. In the last years of his life, he is caught in the turmoil of the estate, much like many Wu officials. Indeed, Sun Deng is dead, and two other sons of Sun Quan, Sun He, and Sun Ba quarrel for succession. Lu Xun supports Sun He and is therefore harshly repressed by Sun Quan, who exiles him, Lu Xun is no longer punish them and continued to made his work. However, after this, Lu Xun died of illness, he was succceeded by his sons. Trivia *Historically, things were already starting to go south in his final years, as Sun Quan became increasingly stubborn and unwilling to heed his advice as he himself grew older. In fact, it is very likely that the stress of Sun Quan's stubbornness and arrogance played a role in Lu Xun's death. Lu Xun himself, however, stuck to his own beliefs till the very end. *Lu Xun is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Book Heroes Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Guardians Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Optimists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Orphans Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Tricksters Category:Protectors Category:Historical Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Officials Category:Teenagers Category:Master Orator Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Wise Category:Elementals Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Self-Aware Category:Posthumous Category:Master of a Villain Category:Determinators Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Famous Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outright Category:Traitor Category:Stalkers Category:Misguided Category:Pacifists Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Failure-Intolerant